phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bully Bromance Breakup
| image = Buford intimidating the waiter.png | season = 3 | production = 323b | broadcast = 151 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = John Mathot Mike Milo | director = Jay Lender | us = March 16, 2012 | xd = | international = | pairedwith = "Let's Bounce"}} After Baljeet announces that he is no longer Buford's nerd, a heartbroken Buford accepts Dr. Doofenshmirtz's proposal to help win over the Tri-State Area. The new partnership causes a problem for Perry since he can't reveal himself as Agent P to Doofenshmirtz without Buford seeing him. Meanwhile, over at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Baljeet is thrilled with the freedom to live his own life. With all his new-found energy, he enlists the boys to help him climb Danville Mountain. Episode Summary At a local store, Baljeet is at the cashier buying new underwear due to all of his being destroyed by Buford. Buford suddenly comes up behind him and demands that he pays for his Tuff Gum and a cheese grater. Baljeet wonders how Buford always seems to be able to find him, and Buford informs him that he has installed a G.P.S. tracker on Baljeet. The store clerk asks if Buford wants a paper or plastic bag, and Buford chooses plastic. Baljeet becomes enraged by his choice (among other things) and declares he is no longer Buford's nerd, storming off. Buford blames the store clerk for this, who is intimidated by Buford. Dr. Doofenshmirtz overhears and decides to enlist Buford to help him take over the Tri-State Area. Baljeet happily skips into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, exclaiming to them and Isabella that he has boundless energy since ceasing to be Buford's nerd, and wishes to use this new-found energy to literally climb a mountain. Phineas suggests that they make one for him, but Baljeet wants to climb the real thing; Danville Mountain. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz waits in line with his new assistant to get a lab coat from the dry cleaners, since one of his others had scorch marks on it. Buford knocks down the line so that Doofenshmirtz may move to the front; though the clerk isn't happy about it, and tells them to wait. Buford then threatens to spill the clerk's coffee all over the clean lab coats, intimidating him. The clerk hands over Doofenshmirtz's lab coat and the two of them leave. Buford continues to make Doofenshmirtz's daily life easier by intimidating others into submission, and Agent P is unable to intrude due to Buford's presence. At the bottom of the mountain, Baljeet contemplates the enormity of what he is planning to do. Phineas suggests that he and Ferb build him some "mega-pants" with hydraulics in them to make the climb easier, but Baljeet declines, saying he wants to do it without any help. Phineas is displeased by this, clearly itching to build something. They come across a thin rope bridge across a river, which Baljeet also tackles naturally, even using it as a vine after it snaps to swing the others across, to Phineas's disdain. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Doofenshmirtz explains to Buford that he plans to use his Sculpt-Inator to sculpt Danville Mountain into a muscular statue of himself. Doofenshmirtz also presents Buford with matching outfits and jet-packs for them, and Buford states that he can't wait to show them off to his friends; though Doofenshmirtz tells him that he will no longer have any need for them. Agent P watches the two uncomfortably from a distance. As Baljeet and the others climb the mountain, a hysterical Phineas continues to desperately suggest countless project ideas they could build, but is again rejected. The gang reaches the top of the mountain, and Baljeet realizes how much he misses Buford. Phineas is finally given permission to build something, which he does frantically. Ferb then says how he too was ready to explode from being deprived of building. Buford decides to quit being Doofenshmirtz's assistant so he can go find Baljeet, and shoots off on his jet-pack, allowing Agent P to finally reveal himself and thwart Doofenshmirtz. The Sculpt-Inator sculpts Doofensmirtz's face just as he is being attacked, capturing his "bad side" and shoots the mountain with it. Phineas and Ferb's new ice chalet rests on the nose of Doofenshmirtz's face on the newly sculpted mountain, where Phineas begins to calm down. Buford arrives and is greeted by Baljeet giving him a wedgy. Everyone then uses his extended underwear as a parachute just as the disfigured mountain begins to collapse. As they escape, Perry uses the Sculpt-inator to turn the mountain back to normal, and the inator explodes as usual. As the gang arrives in the backyard, Buford finally removes the G.P.S. tracker button from Baljeet's overalls, causing them to fall down. Songs *''He's a Bully (Instrumental Version)'' *''Hole in My Heart'' End Credits Second verse of Hole in My Heart. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He sprays some water out of a hose and starts to drink some and then stands on the water and falls down into the lair. Hey, where's Perry? Memorable Quotes Let's just say the initals were "G", "P" and "S".}} Background Information *This is the first time that one of Phineas and Ferb's friends are a part of Perry's subplot instead of Phineas's. *This is the first episode to not feature Candace at all. She did not physically appear in Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, but was seen in some of the musical numbers. *It is revealed that Phineas (as well as Ferb) finds difficulty in not being able to build when he isn't given permission, whereas in "Best Lazy Day Ever", he did nothing by choice and in "Brain Drain", he was still using something he had built previously despite being ill. *First episode where Isabella appears without Candace. *This is the first time that Baljeet gives Buford a wedgie. Production Information *TBA International Premieres *TBA Errors *When Baljeet draws a heart on his shirt the drawing is gone in the next scene. *When Baljeet announces he is no longer Buford's nerd, Buford has no eyebrows. *When Buford removes the gps tracking chip from Baljeet's overalls, it is on the wrong side. *When Buford put the bag of Tuff Gum on the counter, the pack was blue.Then when the cashier said the price, The bag of Tuff Gum turned tan and never turned blue again. *When Buford says he will spit on Baljeet's house in Doofenshmirtz non-scale model of the tri-state area, he drools, not spits. * When Baljeet looked over to Danville, there is no sign on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *When Buford rips "A nerd sized hole" in his shirt, it is gone in the next scene. *When Doofenshmirtz is holding up Buford's matching jacket, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated can be seen in the background, even though they are there. *Baljeet says he is free-climbing, but he has a harness. *When the inator shoots Doofenshmirtz, only his face was carved into the mountain, not his whole body. *At the first scene, STORE is misspelled STOR. It could also be a joke. Continuity *Second time Buford interacts with Doofenshmirtz, the first being "Chez Platypus". *Second time Perry can't stop Doofenshmirtz because he is with a Flynn-Fletcher friend ("The Lizard Whisperer"). *Baljeet stops being Buford's nerd again ("Hip Hip Parade"). *Fifth time one of the main/major characters go to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("The Lizard Whisperer", "Fireside Girl Jamboree", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Third time Baljeet and Buford have their own subplot. ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Hip Hip Parade"). * The episode begins with an instrumental version of the Summer Belongs to You tune from the beginning of this special. *An instrumental version of He's a Bully can be heard when Buford goes on a rampage, along with Doofenshmirtz. ("Raging Bully") *Doof wears the same shorts as he did in "Put That Putter Away". *Second time Isabella pauses before saying the word twice. ("We Call it Maze") *During the song Hole in My Heart, images from "The Belly of the Beast", "Magic Carpet Ride", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", and "Suddenly Suzy" are shown. *Second time Phineas has or almost has a mental breakdown, the first being "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *Tuff Gum is mentioned again. ("Suddenly Suzy", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Fourth time two or more people wear the same outfit/costume. ("Run Away Runway", "De Plane! De Plane!", and "Not Phineas and Ferb") *Second time Ferb puts his hand on Phineas' shoulder. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") Allusions *'Peanuts' - During the song, an image shows Buford pulling a football away from Baljeet, is an obvious reference to the famous gag in the Peanuts comic strips and TV specials when Lucy does the same to Charlie Brown on several occasions. *'Sidekick' - The scene where Baljeet breaks up with Buford is very similar to Eric dumping Trevor as his best friend. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry : designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Van Stomm